


How Do I Get You

by twitch



Series: kyluxxoxo 19 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Comfort/Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash, Secrets, Unconventionally Done Holidays, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17687372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: Hux prefers to spend Valentine's Day on his own. Yet he tells Kylo and Phasma that he has plans. Family plans. They know that he's lying. He doesn't do Christmas with his family. The only contact he wants from Brendol is to know when he dies.With Phasma's intel Kylo goes over to Hux's apartment to dig up the truth. What he finds is an unconventional Valentine's Day celebration.





	How Do I Get You

**Author's Note:**

> When the Valentine's Day challenge for kyluxxoxo was announced and I saw the prompt bingo card I knew right away what I wanted to write. The question was what tiles I chose. I repeat, this is not your typical Valentine's Day celebration. But it is how Hux celebrates Valentine's Day. 
> 
> Flowers / Heart / Alone

“I prefer to spend Valentine’s Day alone.”

It hadn’t been his plan to eavesdrop but having purposely walked past the table that Phasma and Hux were seated at it was hard not to hear them. The deli was quiet in the pre-lunch rush, a convenience for them. Kylo had intended to grab his sandwich and get back to work, needing to complete some material relevant to the meeting he’d be attending in an hour.

Hux and Phasma, though working under a different business, worked in the same building, the floor above the business that Kylo worked at. They had gotten to know each other during elevator rides and the occasional get-together after work. A year later he considered them pretty good friends.

He just happened to not know about this little detail.

“Is that a result of never having a Valentine to celebrate it with, or an actual personal choice?” Phasma inquired innocuously

Kylo laughed silently from the sideline but could see from the corner of his eye Hux jerking his fork away from his salad to jab it in Phasma’s direction. There was no assault of food, the utensil merely an extension of his finger. “Valentine’s Day is a poor excuse of a holiday. Commercialisation at its worst. Are you really expected to spoil your lover on one day only of the year?”

“And you are such a Don Juan.” This time her sarcasm shone through. “Sweeping man after man off their feet.”

“Unrelated completely. Besides, I have more important things to do on Valentine’s Day than live up to some overhyped notion of romance or what-else.” Shaking his head in dismay Hux resumed eating, putting his fork back towards what it was intended to do.

Having picked up his sandwich Kylo would’ve left but with a statement like that he needed to ask. “What do you have planned?” he asked once he took the few steps needed to stand beside their table. 

Phasma glanced up to him with a grin, nodding before returning her attention to Hux. “You can’t say something like that and then not explain yourself.”

Hesitation disguised as the need to chew and swallow, Hux took several seconds to choose his answer. Even then he responded vaguely. “It’s a family tradition.” 

Kylo and Phasma didn’t look directly at each other, but with his scoff and her roll of the eyes, they were in agreement that the line was nothing short of bullshit. 

“Your family – who you don’t even see over Christmas?” Kylo asked. 

“The only contact you want from Brendol is to know when he dies,” Phasma added. 

Hux shrugged his shoulder, smiling faintly. “Exactly. I avoid family – and everyone else – for the day. And it’s the day I hold the most spite for the man who decided not to be a father.” 

Eyebrows rising Kylo laughed under his breath. “If you’re trying to get us to stop asking questions it’s not working. Now I really want to know what you’re planning for tonight.” 

“I won’t be telling you – or you,” Hux reassured him with a pointed look, quickly snapping it in Phasma’s direction when she opened her mouth to speak. To further drive his point that he wouldn’t answer any more questions he snapped the lid of his salad, only half eaten, back on. Tucking the container under his arm he stood up, snagged his coat with his free hand to sling it over his shoulder, and left.

Kylo took the vacated seat opposite of Phasma, biting his lip.

They regarded each other for a few quiet seconds before Kylo nodded. 

“I’ll figure out a way to ask him.”

“Good, he’s already wise to all of my tricks,” Phasma admitted before taking a bite from her sandwich.

*

Phasma’s part of the plan was providing Hux’s address and his favourite take-out restaurant. Kylo raced home after work, looking for something casual to wear rather than his work day look. All it entailed was changing into a pair of dark wash jeans and black boots with red trim. Grabbing a canvas bag, so much more effective than thin plastic take-out bags, he looked up where the restaurant was located. He didn’t phone to order, not wanting to rush the plan too much. Hux needed the false sense of security and comfort, to make him believe that he would be undisturbed for the evening. 

Phasma had assured him that Hux would be at home. Indeed, in the time she and Hux had worked together, Hux had never made any reference of going out for Valentine’s Day. 

Playing on his phone while waiting for the pad thai, rice and soup to be ready, he briefly wondered how upset Hux would be when he knocked on his door. Whether the food would be enough to appease him.

Hurrying from the restaurant to Hux’s apartment, now concerned that Hux could be cooking a meal if he didn’t get there soon enough, Kylo sent his regards to karma for letting the elevator be only a ten second wait for it to arrive in the lobby.

Taking a deep breath once he stepped out in the hallway, remembering Phasma’s instructions to take a right, he counted the doors until he came to Hux’s apartment.

His hand never landed on the door, his intention to knock halted by music coming from within. Kylo leaned in, nudging his ear carefully against the flat surface. He couldn’t make out the lyrics but the sound was familiar.

Kylo ignored the pang in his chest, wondering who Hux was playing the music for.

Tightening his fingers around the straps of the bag, knocking tentatively with his still raised hand, he snapped up straight at hearing Hux. “Who’s there?”

The lump in his throat felt more bearable, realising that Hux wasn’t expecting company. He knocked again but otherwise remained silent.

Hux opened the door, mumbling under his breath when he realised who was in the hallway. The only part Kylo heard was the harsher tone used for Phasma’s name. “So she sent you here with my favourite food, thinking I would tell all to you?”

Fortunately he was able to come up with an answer on the spot. “You did say you were alone tonight, and if you are lamenting family, I’m really good at listening. And lamenting about my own family, if you’re interested in listening to me,” Kylo explained. 

“I appreciate the offer, the food and the invitation – but this really is a private affair,” Hux insisted, leaning against the doorframe, making a point of not providing any space for Kylo to squeeze through.

“But I’m pretty sure I have too much food for only one person. And from what I’ve heard, Tom Kha Gai is your favourite.” Kylo lifted the bag carefully, letting the fragrance of spices carry closer to Hux. 

Pulling back one side of the bag, Hux peered inside, sighing in dismay when he recognised the labels of the containers, no doubt recognising the name of his favourite restaurant. “Come in before the food gets cold.”

Refraining from doing a victory shuffle-and-shimmy, for not wanting to rub it in Hux’s face or jostle the food, Kylo stepped inside the apartment. Seeing Hux walk towards the kitchen, noticing his slippers that slapped softly against the floor, Kylo used one foot than the other to free himself of his boots before following him. The music was clearer but before he could pay more attention to it he noticed several vases set around the sink, three occupied with flower arrangements. Another assortment of flowers laid on a tea towel on the counter. “I wouldn’t have thought you were a flower person,” Kylo commented.

Hux nearly ducked his head but with a tensing of his neck and jaw he held himself completely upright. He had been moving towards a cupboard, perhaps to gather dishes, but returned to the sink, which may have been where he was before Kylo had knocked on the door. “Only on… special occasions.” He took a yellow vase, lifted the flowers to gauge their length in comparison, before trimming the stems down.

“So… you do have something planned tonight?” Kylo asked, starting to feel guilty for intruding.

“In a way.” Hux inserted the flowers into the vase then set the tap of the sink on, letting water dribble into the vase. When he was satisfied the vase was adequately filled he gestured to the cupboard that Kylo stood before. “Plates and bowls are up there.”

He opened the door, deciding it was safer to address the dishes inside. “You don’t mind me being here?”

“You’re already here, and you have food,” Hux pointed out. A slow sideways movement of his eye revealed Hux, his expression terse before softening. He didn’t try to look pleasant, his manner reluctant. “I’m just going to finish up here. Do you want to eat at the table or on the couch?”

A glance to the table showed that it was fairly small, but for a dinner of two it gave them enough room to arrange the take-out containers as serving dishes as well as place settings for themselves. “Table is good with me.” 

Food at the table, and two glasses of water set for each of them, they started serving. The soup was in a big enough container that they could both get a serving. Kylo was surprised how good it was, not knowing what it was. “I know you weren’t expecting company, and didn’t want to divulge anything to me or Phasma, but I appreciate you not kicking me out,” Kylo commented. 

“You haven’t done anything offensive – yet.” Hux smirked slightly. “But the night is still young, I may still kick you out.”

“If you do I’m taking the food with me,” Kylo countered.

“If you take my plate and bowl, I’ll charge you with robbery.”

“I paid for the food.” Chuckling and twisting his fork into the noodles he looked up to Hux, pleased to see the smirk still in place. 

“I suppose that is one point in your favour.” Taking a sip of his water Hux’s expression shifted into cool warning, even though his voice sounded amused. “As soon as you hit the negative side though, you’re out.” 

“Fair enough.” That should’ve been indication enough that inquiring as to why Hux stayed at home alone on Valentine’s Day would be grounds to being kicked out. Despite the flowers. Two vases were on the table, safely out of accidental jarring by dishes or serving spoons. The other two vases were in the area Kylo deemed the living room. There was a lack of walls to divide the open space but two small sofas and a television and stereo suggested that would be where Hux preferred to relax. He desperately wanted to ask about the flowers but knew it would be too close to the unmentionable subject. 

Teasing words made way to the low sounds of music. Kylo had nearly forgotten about it until a familiar riff interrupted what had been a soft melody. “What-?” Unable to stop from laughing he shook his head. “That had been bugging me! The music you have playing, I knew it sounded familiar and now I get it. You’re listening to Heart!”

Hux tensed and his cheeks flushed. Fingers that were tight around his spoon resumed bringing the mouthful of broth and noodles to his mouth. “That’s funny to you?” 

Shaking his head harder and realising the error of his laughter, Kylo sobered quickly. “No, I like them. I wouldn’t say I listen to them frequently, but I like several of their songs. I wouldn’t have thought you would listen to them.” 

“I probably wouldn’t have listened to them,” Hux admitted, rubbing his thumb on the handle of the spoon. “But I – inherited several of their vinyls. I started listening to them and… I needed to keep them. And I bought the albums that I didn’t have, always the records unless I couldn’t find them. I do have a couple on CD.”

“I wouldn’t have thought you’d be into collecting records,” Kylo commented, relaxing when he realised Hux wasn’t going to snap at him. “I don’t buy music as much as I used to but I can take you to a few of the shops I bought from. They have good record collections.” 

Setting his spoon down Hux pursed his lips, bowing his head slightly. “I’ve only ever collected Heart, I don’t need more.”

“Who did you get the records from?” Since Hux wasn’t shutting him down, even though the slumping of Hux’s shoulders suggested something was wrong, Kylo pressed on. “And… how did Heart become your favourite?”

Hux reluctance to talk became more apparent when it took close to half a minute for him to answer. “From my mom.”

That struck Kylo as odd, when Hux’s responses appeared to contradict themselves. “Maratelle gave them to you? That wouldn’t really be inheriting.” 

“Her?” The word was spat out, nearly taking on a laugh, a mocking one. Hux twisted his lips together before lifting his glare from the table. “Fine. You really want the answers? I’m talking about my birth mom. She passed on and passed on her records to me.” 

“What?” Stomach clenching painfully, Kylo inhaled. He wanted to cringe, fearing the worst of Hux’s ire, feeling guilt turn his food into lead, but reached out for Hux’s hand, flat beside the spoon. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“You’re the first to know. Not even Phasma knows.” Jerking his hand out from under his, Hux scratched at his chin, an aborted move from pinching his lip. “I didn’t know, Brendol had raised me – I thought Maratelle was disappointed in me for just being me, not for being the by-product of Brendol not being able to keep his dick in his pants or in her.” 

Kylo planned on keeping his mouth shut. His questions, however innocent, had led to revelation to revelation, the story worsening each bit. “I…” Hux’s hand shifting to cover his mouth, nails digging into his cheek, had Kylo stuttering, struggling to keep his fingers to himself. “I don’t want you to say more than you’re comfortable with. Had I known the conversation was moving in this direction I wouldn’t have said anything. This is… painful for you, and I apologize. I can leave if you want me to. I will never say a word about this to Phasma, to anyone. I don’t want to make this any harder for you.”

Hux shook his head, blinking slowly. His eyes had a wet sheen to them, a hint of red appearing at the corners. “I had never met her, never even knew that Maratelle wasn’t my real mom,” Hux whispered once he lowered his hand, making a loose fist that hovered before his chest. “Brendol raised me, if you can even call it that. He paid my real mom off to never get involved in my life. From the point of bringing me into the world she gave me over to him. It wasn’t until she passed away that Brendol even mentioned her to me, only because the will she had written up stated that she was giving some of her possessions to me. The little bit of money she had saved up for me, including the hush money, was to be given to me when I turned eighteen. She had photos – one where she was holding me in hospital, one of her with her sister and her parents. There were some other items, mostly sentimental, but included were several Heart records. They were her favourite band. But… to learn I had a mom, only to lose her, in the span of three days – would be hard for anyone, let alone an eight-year-old boy.” 

“I can’t imagine.” Kylo willed himself to keep his hands flat on the table, to not clench onto the edge or reach out to comfort. Hux had yet to cry but Kylo felt his own eyes starting to water. “I’m sorry – sorry you never got to know her.”

“I don’t remember when she died, but the lawyer she chose – or maybe it was her family, I wouldn’t know – he had a letter for me. My mom wrote a letter for me, that I got to read in the lawyer’s office, which she signed with her full name.” Breath hitching Hux closed his eyes to half-mast, lashes dampening. “Her family wrote an obituary that went into the newspaper. I saw Maratelle throw a section out of the newspaper without even reading it, which she never did. I decided to see what it was and I saw my mum’s name in that paper, in the trash. It talked about a funeral that was scheduled for February 13. I went to school that morning but skipped the afternoon to go to the church that the funeral was happening at. I had to take the bus to get there, and as a result I was late for the service. I was walking up the stairs when everyone was leaving. I was about to go inside when someone stopped me, putting a hand on my shoulder. It was my mom’s sister and the first thing she said to me was-” 

The corner of Hux’s mouth curved up, a fleeting happy memory. “I look so much like her. I had no idea what to say to her, or to my grandparents, when she walked me over to where they were standing, thanking the people who exited the church. It was…. I remember their expressions, the words not so much. I can still see their shock, their touch – their hands were gentle, strange but kind. Comforting – nothing that I ever got at home. Where my mom’s sister went to I didn’t know at the time, but she must’ve went back inside the church, returning with a handful of flowers. I took them home with me, hiding them until I could get them past Brendol and Maratelle undetected. Yet flowers can’t last forever but I will never forget what they looked like. And I buy them every Valentine’s Day since I left home. Because Valentine’s Day, the flowers and listening to Heart, is how I will always spend this night.”

“I’m sorry that Phasma and I intruded,” Kylo murmured, clearing his voice when Hux looked askance to him. “I intruded. This really isn’t you being alone on Valentine’s Day, since you’re spending the day with the memories, or the pieces that you know about your mom.”

“I didn’t like you appearing at my door, presuming you… deserved to know.” Hux looked down to his soup bowl, looking as enthused about eating as Kylo did. Kylo’s meal still sat heavy in his gut. “But… Brendol despised me for skipping school. Gave me several bruises for my disobedience. Wanted to keep my real mom a secret from me, and probably would’ve kept it up had it not been for her death. But I have never told anyone this before. This secret of mine, it has been painful for too long. Making me feel alone for all these years, but I’m glad I could finally tell someone. You wouldn’t have been my first choice but you’re not my last choice either. And… despite your idiocy tonight, which really I can’t blame you for, I do… I trust you.”

“I’m an idiot?” Kylo cocked his head, prepared to get defensive for the accusation.

“Okay, maybe idiot is the wrong word,” Hux conceded, but he wasn’t ready to play entirely nice. “But I’m not saying you’re not to blame. You and Phasma are equally to blame. You can’t tell me that you didn’t conspire together. Phasma knows my culinary choices and address. You had to rely on her to find your way here and know which restaurant would win me over.”

“Are you going to tell Phasma what you did tonight?” Kylo asked, curious if he would tell her the truth. 

“Why should I tell her? She knows that I ate dinner with you.” Ruminations and accusations got a reprieve. Kylo bit his lip to silence a laugh to which Hux smirked and continued. “Maybe I’ll tell her at some point about my… secret Valentine’s dalliances. But it won’t be any time soon.”

Kylo met Hux’s eyes. For all their words, the apologies and the memories that couldn’t be more, he silently plead for forgiveness and reassured with all the intent in his gaze. “And I promise, she won’t hear anything about it from me.” 

Nodding slowly, quiet but grateful, Hux glanced away. It could’ve been bashful, and the hint of pink on his cheeks suggested as much, but looking from his bowl to the fridge and back to Kylo, he softly exhaled. On parted lips he rushed out his offer. “Would you like some wine? I… normally I have wine with my dinner, for Valentine’s, and you are still here. I’ll reheat the food. We can sit here or move to the living room.”

It was then that Kylo realised the music had stopped. How long it hadn’t been playing for he didn’t know. 

“Living room sounds good. Do you want me to put a record on? Do you have an order for it?” Kylo asked, already moving towards the stereo. 

“I have them sorted in order,” Hux called, needing to pitch his voice slightly from where he was in the kitchen. “The records I have listened to are to the… left. So the first in the pile to the right you can put on.” 

Admittedly he was more familiar with CDs but he could still remember his dad setting up the old stereo unit to play the records, easing the records gently into place and lowering the needle into the first of the grooves. It was normally his mom who would try to sing along with Ann Wilson but his dad wasn’t against air guitar regardless of band. 

Two songs in and Hux joined him on the couch, plates brought out first. Plates on the low table in front of them, utensils and napkins making new place settings, he handed Kylo one of the wine glasses. 

Kylo kept his glass extended, waiting until Hux realised that they were about to make a toast. “To your mom,” Kylo said, lightly clinking their glasses together. 

Hux coughed, smiled and took a sip. Blinking a little he swallowed tightly. “I… If you make me cry I’m going to find the worst dirt on you and tell it all to Phasma,” he warned. 

“How would I know if you’re crying? I left after dinner, I didn’t see anything.” Smiling in Hux’s direction he set his wine on the table in order to pick up his napkin, setting it on his lap before bringing his plate up to continue dinner. 

It was much later that night when Kylo slipped away, having fallen asleep with Hux using his shoulder as a pillow. It would be a bit too difficult to lie to Phasma had he come into work wearing the same shirt as yesterday with a new secret (or two) of his own.


End file.
